1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are related to audio data processing systems and methods, and particularly to a system and method for reducing volume spike in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, electronic devices, such as mobile phones, computers, for example, may use different audio output devices, such as loudspeakers and headphones. Sometimes, when audible output switches from one audio device to another audio device, such as from a loudspeaker to a head phone, users may experience a volume spike, such as an unexpected volume level higher than the prior audio output device, which may cause discomfort.